Artifact and Legends of Hyrule
by Morukus the Mighty
Summary: Link and Zelda get married, had a kid, names "Link" as well, but everyone call him "Junior". junior goes goes to hang out with his friends Saria and (sometimes) Navi, and cross paths with one of Links "old friends"... reed more if your interested please comment if you like or dislike just be nice about it :)


_Artifacts and Legends of Hyrule  
_

(Authors note: underlined words areas of are spoken in wolf and yes, I know, link can't talk but I changed it to make the story easier to write)

Chapter 1: An average day in the life of a hero

After the evil Ganondorf was banished to the shadow realm and Midna was back to normal, ruling over the twilight realm; Link who could now transform into a wolf at will, decided to keep the mastersword, which gave him powers to destroy evil, just in case evil rises again. But presently in the country of Hyrule, more specifically; its capital: Castletown a great day is happening, a royal wedding between Link: champion of Hyrule and Zelda: the Princess of Hyrule. They have been preparing for this day for almost 1 year; one awaiting for the other to propose: but finally Link proposed to Zelda and she said "Yes!".  
The wedding took place at the temple of time; the wedding cake was shaped in a familiar formation consisting of 3 triangles each one flavored differently and presented by a different civilization: a cheese cake with strawberry frosting and rock candy candles was presented by the Gorons and the Dekus'. The Kukiris' presented a chocolate cake with mint frosting. Zoras presented a black raspberry ice cream cake with blueberry frosting. Everyone who was anyone was there: the Gorons, the Zoras, the Deku shrubs, the Kukiri and even some of the Gerudo tribe came to celebrate and throw one heck of a party. Everyone was seated waiting for ceremony to begin the priest, who was none other than the "King of Red Lions: King of Hyrule". He held a decorated Book and the expansion in his right hand and the book title said "The Book of the Almighty"  
"Alright we are going to skip the ceremony and get down to business, is there any objections to the wedding between these two lovely people" King of Red Lions asked  
*No response*  
"Then thou shall kiss with unconditional love between the two of you, you are now married, welcome to the royal family, Link." King of red lions smiled  
Zelda and Link kissed with the care of a thousand lovebirds as 300 fairies flew in the background

Chapter 2: "Slumber of sadness"

A year and half later, they have had their first kid which strangely looked just like the father so they named the child "Link Junior" even when he was still a infant, he was Link's pride and joy. The night after Zelda gave birth to junior. Link had a dream, a dream that was twisted and sad; it was him crying as his son ran away from him, running to a place he knew all too well: "the lost woods" he has not been there in almost 10 years, it was strange; link junior was older by about 9 years so he was about 10 in the dream. Link looked down and saw laying at his feet Zelda with a strange sword sticking through her heart, but not one drop or blood was shed, her eyes were without life and as empty as the dead, he looked up to the shadowy figure laughing with malice in his voice, then an omnipotent voice that was exactly like Zelda's chanted "Help me! Save my soul!"

It echoed in Link's mind.  
Even though he covered his ears he could not stop the incessant sound of his dying wife for what felt like days he could not stop the ghastly sounds that nearly drove him mad, his mind on the brink of insanity: he woke up.  
Link woke up with tears dripping down his cheeks, racing heart and sweat dripping down from his forehead, but the sight next to him calmed his racing thoughts; it was his wife: Zelda sleeping soundly and peacefully with a sleepy smile. He got out of bed carefully trying not to wake up Zelda: as he exited their bedchamber, heading to the living quarters to take a look out the window to see the sun dial; its 6:30 in the morning and he decided to give Zelda a surprise breakfast, so he got to work making scrambled eggs and sausages for his new family. He decided to not mention his dream to Zelda, he didn't want her to worry

9 years later

During the 9 years Link Junior acquired some hand me downs from his dad and he learned to understand and speak the wolf language because his dad is part wolf, so he also had a gift of the scent ability: he learned how to sumo wrestle and how to use some magic. Link also taught Zelda how to speak wolf.  
It was Link Junior's birthday and Link junior is 10 years old now, so he got his first sword crafted by the worlds best blacksmith. the blacksmith created the"Guilded sword" which is a beautifully crafted blade made from gold dust and strong steel.  
Link was training Link Junior how to use his new sword, while Zelda watched with a readied first aid kit, because Link is not a gentle instructor. After about an hour of training, Zelda said: "Let's do something more family oriented"  
"Like what?" Link said in mid combat with his child  
"Let's go visit the Kukirians In lost woods" Zelda suggested  
Link's face turned deathly pale as the blood from his face drained away and the fear in his eyes grew  
"Uh... how about we go swimming at lake hylia, come on, it will be fun" Link nervously replied"  
"Something wrong, dear?" Zelda asked suspiciously  
"No, nothing is wrong!" Link lied  
"Link, I know you are lying to me, please just tell me what's on your mind, do it for me? this marriage is not going to last if we can't trust each other." Zelda said in a worried tone  
"I don't want to talk about it" link replied in a sad tone  
"Junior, please go take Apona on a nice ride to Kakariko village"  
"Yes, mom" Junior sighed  
After he left the room Zelda started to get red in the face "Why would you lie to me; your loving wife if there is one thing I can't tolerate is a liar, so tell me the truth, please". Zelda said with a hint of crying in her voice  
"Look, don't be upset with me, but I'm doing this it to protect you and our child" Link replied with a tear brought to his eye.  
"How can you justify lying to your wife AND princess just tell me what is the problem?!" Zelda started to cry  
"Fine, just promise me you won't blame me for hiding this from you, okay?"  
"I promise?" Zelda said unsure and little scared of the situations.

Chapter 3: "Junior's secret life"

Meanwhile at Kakariko village Link Junior was talking to the mask store clerk. The shelf was overflowing with masks, it was quite common for junior to visit him, the clerk usually had a smile so junior called him "The happy mask salesman". Then happy mask salesman asked "Where you off to today?". "I'm off to see some friends of mine at my clubhouse in lost woods". then he junior and Apona rode off to to Kukiri village to play in lost woods where something wondrous can happen, it is some sort of magical teleporting function and if used correctly can bring him to see his new found friends: seria and navi who are usually waiting at their new club house.  
Link junior had a huge crush on Saria which is the only reason he keeps coming back, everyone hates Navi because she annoys them, Saria is the only one who actually likes Navi, but Navi is still a know-it-all smart-aleck.  
As link junior arrived at the hideout  
Saria was already there waiting for him, with the 6 inch tall fairy known as navi sitting on her shoulder.  
"What have you guys been up to lately?" Link Junior asked  
"You're early this time aren't you? How is the life of leisure and royalty doing you!? Saria replied passive aggressively  
Link Junior had no comment, his new friends were poor, Navi was homeless since the great dekuu tree had died and Saria lives in a tree house that link junior build for her to live in, the tree house was stocked with all sort of canned and jarred food that junior stole from the royal pantry every so often, but he was never caught. The tree house also functions as their club house  
After they got to the club house they tied apona to the base of the tree to keep her from wandering away. Saria walked up the the tree and knocked four times on the tough bark and a secret panel and the side of the tree opened, revealing a crudely carved spiral staircase leading straight to the top of the mighty tree, Saria knocked 3 times on the inside of the tree and the panel shut and a new compartment opened giving them access to a old lantern with a box of matches and some oil to light the way up the dark stairs. As they ascended the stairs with the lit lantern, finally reaching the top of the tree, hidden in the overgrowth of brush of the trees stood a little square room with a glass ceiling and wooden walls with a well kept bed in the far corner of the room then Navi turned to taunt "don't get any ideas, green boy"  
Link shot Navi a menacing death glare, but it's true Navi knew he liked Saria and Saria was clueless about it, but Link Junior knew he was still way to young for that kind of stuff.  
"Mind if I crash here for the night? my parents are angry at each other, and I never seen mom so heated" Link Junior said  
"Ok fine on one condition" Seria demanded  
"Ok fine what is it?" Link junior said desperately  
"I need you to teach me magic!" Saria Requested  
"Are you kidding me?! I just Learnt how to do basic magic myself, how am I supposed to teach you?!" Link Junior complained  
"Do you want to stay or not?" Saria bargained  
"Fine I'll teach you everything I know" Link Junior sighed  
"Okay then first lesson please" Saria demanded  
"Okay let's go outside to do this lesson." Link Junior suggested

Chapter 4: The search

That night, Back at hyrule castle; Zelda was pacing back and forth mumbling stuff under her breath, then she turned to link who was sitting in the far end of the room and said "Link, where is Junior?"  
"Well excuse me princess, you know I don't know. It wasn't my idea to send him to Kakariko village to make it so you can question me!" Link retorted.  
Zelda ignored link's comment "He's never been away from home for this long, should I send a elite guard to find him?"  
"Look, this does not need to become a military operation and why send an army when you got the champion of Hyrule right here" Link gestured a smile as he referred to himself  
"Okay I see your point, but do you have any ideas to get our son back?" Zelda replied curiously  
"Apona is with him so I will turn into a wolf and track them both with my amazing sense of smell" link suggested  
Link held out in his left hand a small red and black crystal no bigger than his palm, composed of solid magic, he began to focus on it until his body began flake away with black colored energy tearing away at his flesh and when the energy disappeared all that remained was a black wolf that had a triforce imprinted on his forehead.  
"Link, is that you?" Zelda asked  
"It's me, don't worry I'll find their scents" Link barked  
"Let's go then" Zelda said with great haste  
They rushed to Kakariko village to look for him; but before they entered, Link transformed back to human form. After they entered the village they found the happy mask salesman standing behind the counter "Hello there." The salesman shouted to the royal couple followed by a high pitched giggle  
"Hey, have you seen our son, he looks just like me, but only 10 years old?" Link questioned  
"Yes, I have, I think he said something about he was heading to his clubhouse in lost woods" the happy mask salesman replied  
Link and Zelda both swallowed out of fear, as their face turned deathly pale  
"Something wrong my liege?" The happy mask salesman asked  
"No nothing is wrong" the royal couple said simultaneously, then turned and ran as fast as they could for lost woods. as they left town; Link turned into a wolf again and searched frantically for junior's scent  
When they got to Kukiri village, Link Juniors scent was everywhere but in end it stop at the entrance to lost woods  
"Don't go in there, it's not safe il try to signal him." Link barked  
Then they heard a echoing bang that made their ears ring.  
"What was that?! " Zelda shrieked  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Link barked  
"Not without me you aren't" Zelda demanded  
"No you remember what I told you it's not safe, so just stay here."  
Zelda said "No, if I die, I die with my family!" Zelda demanded  
"Fine just be extra careful Hyrule, still needs you." Link stated  
Link let out a huge howl that shook the trees. A rough translation is: "Junior, where are you?".  
Link looked up to the sky and noticed that storm clouds are rolling in, then they entered the forest.  
When they entered the forest link found a clear trail of Junior scent.  
"Zelda, I found his scent, follow me!" Link said

Chapter 5: is Living in a heroes shadow

Back at Link Junior's clubhouse In Lost Woods:  
"Alright, time to test if you learned anything from my teachings, see that Boulder down there? Can you please clear the path" Link junior said as he pointed to a boulder approximately 20 yard away  
"I'll try" Saria replied  
She focused with all her power on the Boulder and with a swift punch to the air In front of her, the Boulder exploded with a great bang that echoes across the entire forest  
"Dang, your a natural at this" Junior complimented  
"Thanks, your not a bad teacher either." Saria replied as she gave him a hug  
Junior blushed  
Then they heard a great echoing howl but only Junior knew what it meant  
"You heard that?" Saria said  
"Yes, that's my dad?" Link stated  
"Your dad is a wolf?" Saria asked  
"No, well technically yes, it's confusing, I know" link junior explained  
"Look! The boulder I destroyed, there is something is under it, some sort of trapdoor"  
There stood a old rotted wooden hatch with a rusty iron handle.  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Saria asked  
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Junior said as he realized Saria was already opening the door to reveal an old rickety staircase that was consumed by shadows. Navi was watching from the safety of the clubhouse, looking through the window  
"Have fun down there's you two" Navi laughed  
Link Junior shot Navi another death glare just before he turned to follow Saria through the trap door, but when looked back Saria was already out of sight.  
"Wait for me Saria!" Link junior said as he ran after his love interest

As he descendent the dark stairs, he almost forgot he had a lantern with him so he lit it and looked around only to see a giant hallway at the end of which ended with a great stone door standing barely ajar.  
He could not find Saria even with his scent ability it could be the dust in the air blocking his scent. then something grabbed Juniors shoulder and he screamed and drew his sword and ready for a fight.  
"Ha ha ha, oh that's rich, you should of seen the look on your face, simply priceless!" Saria laughed  
"That's not funny, I really thought you were a monster trying to kill me!" Link Junior argued defensively  
"Don't be such a baby your highness." Saria retorted  
Then the stone door at the end of the halway creaked open by itself and the room temperature dropped by 10 degrees. then they heard rain droplets dripping down the rickety steps  
"Uh, Saria, you can stop scaring me at any moment now" Link Junior said with a worried expression. Junior looked to Saria and see her face pale as a ghost and then Saria said "I'm not doing this"  
Then they felt as if they were being watched but they new they were alone.  
The floor began to become wet with an inch thick puddle covering the entire floor. they pushed forward to investigate the strange door; they entered the room, it was a hexagon shaped room, the floor was still a giant puddle and in the center stood a pedestal with a black single edged sword with a crystal pummel resting on it as if on display they both said "Wow!"  
The sword had a runic writing on it which neither of them could decipher. as Link Junior examined the blade he felt the unnatural urge to pick it up, but when he picked it up, he felt a surge of power that no normal man could control, the sword began to glow with black magic as he picked it up. After The surge of power was over he turned to face saria who was had a terrified expression on her face "Don't be such a baby your highness" Link mocked Saria. then Saria pointed to something behind Junior. Junior turned and looked only to see a figureless blob of purple and black mass molding itself and changing form and bubbling  
into a humanoid figure, then he realized it turned into a copy of his dad, but instead he had red eyes and wore a black tunic and his skin was made of black magical substance as if he was made of shadows, As Link Junior backed up in fear, he tripped over the sword he dropped and it slid over to the clone and it reached down and picked it up "Thank you for freeing me, Oh how I love a good sucker. Now, I have a task for you, tell your father: Your shadow does not always have your back." the strange being demanded with a malicious grin, then he faded in the water below our feet and disappeared from sight.  
Link Junior collapsed started to cry out of fear and guilt. Saria was just as scared, but she put a hand on his shoulder and have him a caring hug. Then their lantern went out leaving them cloaked in darkness. out of the darkness then came 2 familiar voices, at first sounded faint but got clearer and louder: it was Link and Zelda calling to Junior "Junior you down there?" Link called out  
"Yeah I'm down here!" Junior shouted back  
Saria and Link junior ran up the rickety stairs to the surface to see his mother and father again

Chapter 6: reunion

"Mom! Dad!" Junior cried  
"You are in so much trouble young man" Zelda yelled  
"Don't listen to her junior, I'm just happy your alive." Link said  
"How can you NOT be mad, he had us worried sick!" Zelda protested  
"Ah never mind her, junior" link said to calm his crying child  
"Mom, dad! there was this evil guy made of shadows and darkness, he told me to tell you..."  
Link Junior began to cry harder  
"What did he say?" Link asked giving Junior a big hug.  
"Your shadow does not always have your back." Saria interrupted  
Links face turned pale as he remembered his previous quest  
"Shadow link..." Link whispered

Chapter 7: "Your shadow does not always have your back"

The rain began to pick up again, as the ground began to get covered in a thin layer of water and a fog cloud began to roll in  
"Run." Link whispered  
"What?!" Zelda asked unable to hear him over the sound of rain  
"RUN!" Link shouted  
Then Zelda; unable to see through the fog felt a sleight tap on her right shoulder.  
She turned around only to have black sword stuck through her heart she screamed out of pain and agony, she felt herself getting weaker and weaker until she collapsed onto her side but she knew she wasn't bleeding. her eyes then rolled back in her head.  
Then the fog cleared; Link, hearing his wife's scream drew his righteous blade in his left hand and prepared for the worst, he turned only to see a duplicate of himself standing there with dark magic emanating from his clone, which Was standing there with malice in his smile staring him down with his blood red eyes."so you do remembered me, how sweet" shadow link mocked as he kick Zelda's corpse off his sword's blade. His sword's pummel was composed of a clear gem which changed to bright gold after he kicked Zelda of of his sword's blade, her body landing with a thump  
"You monster!" Link shouted in anger as he gripped his sword in pure rage.  
Mom...?" Link Junior cried with tears in his eyes  
"We will meet again... Remember these words: Sand and stone do set the tone for the few who are really trapped in stone" Shadow Link announced as he took the crystal out his sword's pummel and pocketed the gem. Then Shadow Link vanished into the thin layer of water at his feet, Disappearing completely.

Chapter 8: "The game of cat and mouse"

After the encounter with Shadow Link; Link, Saria and Link Junior rode back to Castletown carrying Zelda's body, trying to stay inconspicuous because Link does not want the public to worry that their princess is dead  
When they reached the gates to Hyrule castle a guard opens the gate "What happened to her majesty?" the guard asked worried  
"Don't ask and make sure no one outside the royal gourd does either, especially make sure king of red lions doesn't either, got it?  
"Ask about what, Link?" A familiar voice boomer sarcastically  
"Good grief" Link thought to himself As king of red lions looked upon Zelda's body and he boomed "What the heck happened to my daughter?!"  
Link replied with a whisper "Shadow Link..."  
King of red Lions' face changed drastically from anger to fearful.  
"But how?" King of red lions stammering  
"We will fill you in when we get inside" Link said as the rain began to pick up. They all carried Zelda's body inside, but Link noticed something about Zelda's body, she still had a pulse.  
At the living quarters of Hyrule castle, Zelda's corpse laid on her bed where she once slept.  
After about 5 minutes of silence, King of red lions broke the oppressive silence by asking "How did Shadow Link get free?"  
"I don't know, I came in just after he was freed, it was Junior who was there the whole time." Link replied  
"Yes, it was me, I freed him, I didn't know that this would happen when I picked up a sword" Link Junior began to cry very hard  
King of red lions stood up and headed over to a bookshelf along the far Wall and he proceeded to pull out a book titled "Artifacts and legends of Hyrule" as he flipped through it he stopped at a page and turned it to face them, showing a black single edged blade is with a crystalline pummel. "Is this the sword you picked up?" King of red lions asked Junior  
Junior nodded yes as he tried to control his cries of sadness  
"Well that's ones good thing out of this" king of red lions stated  
"How so" asked link  
"Link, your wife is still alive, The blade that shadow link used to stab Zelda is called the apprentice blade, Any normal man that touches this blade gets their soul removed and stored inside the pummel, but be warned if the gem is destroyed the soul inside suffers the same fate of destruction, then their body is corrupted by black magic then turned into a shadow beast under the control of Shadow Link, it's peculiar that your son is able to resist it..." King of red lions stated with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
"Wait, turned into a shadow beast?! How long until Zelda's transformation?!" Link nervously asked  
"3 days" King of red lions replied with grief.  
"What else did he say?" King of red lions asked Link and Link Junior  
"Sand and stone do set the tone for the few who are really trapped in stone" Link Junior and Link explained simultaneously.  
The king pondered on this for a few minutes, then he realized: "Sand and stone... Gerudo valley! He explained.  
Link looked over to Zelda's body and said "Hold tight Zelda, I'm coming"  
Not without me" Link Junior said, then Saria added "...Or me"  
"Fine just promise me you won't be reckless, I don't want to lose you again." Link said  
"I promise" Junior replied as he looked down with guilt, but when he looked down he noticed 2 triangles glowing one he back of his left hand  
"Woah cool!" Junior said  
What is it junior?" Link questioned  
Link junior held up his hand to to show off his trifofce of courage AND wisdom.  
Link began to cry with joy and sadness as he thought to himself "I wish Zelda was here to see this"  
"It's okay dad" Link Junior said give his dad a hug  
"Don't worry il keep an eye on him" Saria said reassuringly as she shot Link Junior a wink  
Then junior smiled back.  
Link sighed "Let's get a move on then"  
"Wait! It's dangerous to go alone, take this" King of red lions said as he held up 3 bottles each one containing a pink fairy and gave one to each of them "In case you shall fall, it need not be your end, it will heals even the most fatal wounds" King of red lions explained. King of red lions then gave Saria a dagger and a small bow and a quiver full of arrows, the bow was just big enough for her  
"The dagger is the kukiri sword which was Link's first sword as a child and the bow came from his childhood too." King of red lions explained  
"It's a 2 days journey to gerudo valley. Make haste young ones. now be safe the 3 of you, watch each other's backs, okay?" King of red lion told the heroes  
"We will be fine" link sighed  
The trio took Apona and another horse from from the stable and rode off  
During the 2 day trip to Gerudo valley, Shadow Link was making some preparations. With the help of the Gerudo tribe which were now a horde shadow beasts.  
At the end of the 2 day journey to gerudos valley, they have arrived. The spirit temple hasn't changed much since link's last visit, the walls were still 10ft high and the heat was still oppressive. They noticed the gates were slightly ajar and instead of Gerudo tribe members there were shadow beasts surrounding parameter and on the lookout.

Chapter 9: " The realm of half light"

"Dang, they knew we were coming" Link said under his breath  
"What are those things?" Saria asked  
"Shadow beasts: they are monstrosities, even by the standards of the realm of shadows. a pack monster that is made of the darkness. Servants of shadows and personal military for Shadow Link" Link responded angrily  
"I have an idea..." Saria said as she took a rock from the ground and tied it too one of her arrows, with a swift action loading the arrow into her bow, taking aim at the far wall to the side of the gate and let loose and the arrow with a twang! It hit with superb accuracy and the the sound of the impact drew the beasts away from the gate.  
"Follow me" Saria said taking the lead initiative, followed by Link Junior and Link  
When they creaked the gate open they entered without much trouble until they got to the shrine of the twilight mirror; it was activated.  
"That's not good" Link said  
"What is it dad?" Junior asked  
"Last time that I was here, that mirror as completely shattered and it's magic was gone" Link stated as he pointed to the twilight mirror.  
Link then noticed a sign stuck in the ground standing in front of the portal leading to the twilight realm and it read:  
"Come and get me :)"  
"-Love Shadow Link"

Link's face turned red in anger as he tore out the ground sign and took it with him as he marched through the portal's entrance followed by Junior and Saria.

As they found themselves on the other side of the portal: It was always some form of eclipse if not a sunrise or sundown scenery at every waking moment they were not really sure.  
Pressed on though the ally ways of the realm until they got to the castle: the Capital of the Twilight realm. Link knew the queen and they were good friends from their previous quest. Now that link thinks about it he has not seen her for a little over 10 years.

Link found the gates torn open and what looked like the aftermath of a battle. Blood and bodies were piled up and set ablaze and some were still burning. The smell of burning hair and flesh stung their nostrils as they passed through the remains of the carnage.  
"Kill me" a voice wheezed  
Link looked in the direction and found what's left of a guard, bloodied and beaten, his arms and legs were torn off, he had 2 black eyes and his nose was broken or torn off. He was just sitting there, leaning against a pile of his fellow guards  
"Please sir, just put the me out of my pain and sorrow" The remains of the guard said  
"Please let me heal you, we have Fairies" Saria offered  
"My family is dead, my life all but gone. All that remains is under the power of Shadow Link, his forces came in force; they slaughtered everyone, including the "Queen"  
"Where is Shadow Link!" Link demanded

He is in the castle's throne room, now just please put me out of my misery kind sir" The guard desperately pleaded

Link quickly drew his sword and whispered "I'm sorry and thank you" to the guard, then he decapitated the poor soul as Link began to cry.

Link wiped the blood off his blade as Junior and Saria watched in horror as the turn of events play out.  
Link told them "Remember, you can't save them all, but sometime you must make a hard choice and sometimes neither one is a happy ending, now let's move on? Link said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, Now we have 2 royalties to save now link said  
"Dad, who's the other one" Junior asks  
"Midna" Link replied

Chapter 10: Shadowy shenanigans

As they entered the castle, room from room it was the same; blooded remains and bodies lined the floors and walls.  
But when the got to the throne room door, it was made of stone and open. Inside Link saw a female body laying on her side with her back to the heroes, her skin was blueish grayish. Link Junior and Saria were still in the previous room trying to keep up Link when the doors shut abruptly locking them out and trapping Link inside with Midna  
"Midna?! Link asked the body, completely unaware of what happened.  
Link ran over to the body and realized it really was Midna, he rolled her on her back and noticed her hand were bound by chains and a rag was tied to her mouth and on her forehead was a piece of paper saying "No touchy"  
He ripped the paper off her, and cut the chain and released the rag Then Midna's eyes shot open, she said "Run, get out, it's s trap! She pushed Link away, knocking Link away, afterwards Shadow Link fell from the rafters with the apprentice blade pointing down, landing on top of Midna impaling her with his mighty sword  
The crystal in his his sword's pummel began to glow dark purple.  
"I see you found my sign, you know; you are ahead of schedule" shadow link said with a malicious is smile, and with his back to link  
Link demanded "Release them or die"  
"Oh you don't look like your in a place to give order here" Shadow Link laughed as he turned to reveal he was holding Zelda's crystal in his left hand, then he began to squeeze it. Then s slight cracking sound was heard  
"No, wait!" Link cried  
"Yes... Can I help you?" Shadow Link mocked  
"I surrender" Link said while dropping his weapons and then lifting his hands over his head.  
"Now that's a good dog" Shadow Link taunted  
"What do you want?" Link asked  
"Just one simple thing; I need the Triforce to gain even more power, I already have Ganondorfs Triforce piece, all I need now is wisdom and courage and you did me the favor of bringing them both to me." Shadow Link grinned as he held up his right hand to show off the triforce of power  
No, you don't mean?!" Link said scared  
"Ah, but I do, and I will" Shadow Link said very sure of himself with a cocky smile.  
Shadow Link points to a shadow on the ground  
"It's a sun dial, your time is almost up"  
Link turned red in the face  
"But I will still win, my forces are approaching their targets, and I'll give you 3 guesses on who the targets are.  
Then some sounds of banging was heard coming from outside the door  
"No!" Link cried

Chapter 11: "The unexpected turn of events"

Outside the throne room Link Junior and Jaria sat there waiting for the door to open when they heard heavy footsteps echo through the rooms.  
"We need to get this door open now" Link Junior said  
Saria replied "How?"  
"I have one idea, remember how you destroyed that boulder?" Link asked  
"Yeah" Saria said curiously  
"Try do the same on the door"  
Then coming from the entrance came 5 shadow beasts  
"I'll hold them off, you try to get the door open" Link said as he rushed the advancing shadow beasts  
Saria gathered all he might to focus on the door she gave it a swift punch and nothing happened, she tried again, still nothing. then she had an idea  
"Hey shadow thingies, I bet you can't catch me!?" Saria taunted as she stood in from of the door  
Only one heard her and turned to face his new prey, then it rushed at her, saria Wasn't fast enough to get out of the way though..  
Saria was smashed through the door, tearing it off the hinges, breaking most of her ribs and one of her arms and both of he legs  
Junior saw the whole thing play out his faced turned red and his triforce began to glow. As he felt the power of the triforce Rush through his veins, then he blanked out .

Chapter 12: Final showdown

He snapped out of it, all the shadow beasts were dead. He was completely unharmed. So he peaked his head through the hole in the door only to see a shadow beasts holding Saria in one hand and giving her to Shadow Link. Shadow Link asked the fiend "Where is the other one?! He was the one I needed alive, not her! Just go find him"  
The fiend gestured its loyalty with a bow and a nod and dropped her on the ground and leaving her on there, Link Junior had an idea, still had the clawshot from his father's hand-me-down presents, so he pulled it out and took aim at Shadow Link's left hand which was holding Zelda's soul stone, he fired it stealing it from his hand. Shadow Link scowled as he realized what had happened. Link then pick up his sword and shield and readied for a fight.  
"Okay then, let's do this the old fashioned way. I'll kill your son later" Shadow Link smiled. Then the floor began to gain a thin layer of water. Shadow Link laughed "Just like old times; eh, friend?"  
"Prepare to die" Link screamed"  
Junior was watching from the doorway as his father and Shadow Link crossed blades.  
"You want to know what the best part of being evil is old friend?... I cheat"  
Then Junior felt sword stab through his spine as he collapsed, Link turned an shouted "No!" As he saw a shadow beast had impaled his son. Junior was thrown off to the side with the sword still through his spine, paralyzed he just lay there motionless and drifting out of consciousness. "I'll kill you for that" Link roared as he rushed Shadow Link

Chapter 13: "Payback"

Shadow Link dropped the apprentice blade and parried Link's attacks with his bare hands; out of sheer pride he left his sword on the ground. Shadow Link then blocked Link's slash against him with his forearm an grappled Link's arm breaking his shoulder and elbow "Nighty, night: hero" Shadow Link taunted as Link screamed in pain  
The Shadow Link felt something tap his left shoulder, cocky about himself he looked only to get stabbed through the back of his neck with the apprentice blade sticking through his wind pipe: Shadow Link's eyes rolled back in his head as his soul was ripped from his body by his own sword, then Shadow Link collapsed to the floor his body turning to dust as he hit the floor. Coming from the pile of dust was 1 dark purple gem and 1 golden yellow gem, however, the crystal in the pummel began to change to glow with black magic that emanated from the gem.  
Link sighed with relief as the pressure on his broken arm was relieved. Link turned around to thank whoever saved his life and began to cry with relief as he found out his son was the one who killed Shadow Link.  
Junior collapsed into an unconscious state as his adrenaline began to wear off, then all his memories flashed before his eyes and on the way down he began to cry as the last one he saw was Saria's friendly smile. He smiled as he hit the floor; he dropped the sword as he died.  
Saria dragged herself with her one still unbroken arm up to Link who was kneeling at Junior's side, crying and Saria coughed to the fairy "help me" as she opened the bottle releasing the fairy. The fairy then began to circle Saria, lifting up to her feet and healing her wounds. When she was healed; Saria then noticed Junior's body; as she began to cry she frantically reached for Junior's bottle and opened it releasing fairy to heal junior, who was quickly healed by it's magic.  
"Thanks guys" Junior coughed  
"No problem" Saria said as she gave junior a big kiss on the cheek  
Junior blushed  
"It's not over yet" Link intervened as he opened his own bottle to heal himself  
"How, Shadow Link is trapped in his sword" Saria asked  
"We still need to finish him off, would you do the honors; Junior?" Link asked his son

Junior nodded then picked back up the evil blade and then he took out the black crystal out of the pummel of the sword and continued to crush the gem along with the evil soul trapped inside. Then as he crushed the gem the apprentice blade began to disintegrate and turn to smoldering ash that faded out of this realm. Then the rest of the gems began to stop glowing and we're losing their color as the inhabiting souls left the crystal and back into their rightful bodies  
Midna then awoke and said "Thank you for saving me; yet again Link"  
Link replied "Your welcome"  
"Hey dad...?" Junior asked  
"Yeah?" Link replied  
"Can we go home now?" Junior asked  
"Yes, let's go home"

Chapter 14: Silver lining behind every cloud

As Link, Link Junior and Saria rode to Castletown. But when they arrived they noticed at the gate was Zelda standing there at the drawbridge awaiting her family to come home, Link was the first to Dismount and he rushed to see his wife alive again. Then Link Junior dismounted and ran up to give his mother a hug, crying, Junior said "I love you mom"  
"I love you both, thanks for saving me" Zelda replied  
Link just smiled gave them a nice group hug.  
Then Junior noticed Saria walking away with her head down with sorrow then Link noticed it too and whispers something in Zelda's ear and she nodded.  
"Wait, where are you going young lady?" Link shouted to Saria  
I'm going back to the lost woods, she began to lightly sob"  
"No you don't have to, you know right"  
"Where am I supposed to live then?" Saria replied  
"You may stay with us, because you deserve as much for helping save the princess, you may stay as long as you like."  
"Thanks guys" Saria thanked with tears of joy  
"Welcome to the family" Link stated  
"Under one condition, you two must have separate bedrooms" Zelda added while pointing at Saria and Junior  
Junior looked at his dad and Saria sighed  
"Don't look at me to overrule that one" Link laughed  
Then they all laughed at once as they entered the castle with one additional family member.  
Zelda ended the laughing by saying "No seriously, separate bedrooms you two!"

The end


End file.
